Sorry
by Hatake Hikari
Summary: Menyanyangi seseorang.. Bukan berarti harus memilikinya kan?


_**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**SORRY**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku hanya duduk di sini menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang turun. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang tak jadi masalah. Hampa. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan. Semakin banyak tetesan air hujan yang turun, semakin terasa rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang kau buat. Aku ingin berdiri di bawah turunnya hujan, sehingga rasa sakit ini dapat hilang terbawa air hujan. Namun itu tak akan berguna. Itu hanya akan memunculkan kembali semua kenangan bersamamu.

Sudah satu tahun aku menjalani hidup tanpa mu. Aku memang dapat menghapus mu dari pikiranku, tapi aku tak pernah dapat menghapus mu dari hatiku. Kau menempati tempat yang istimewa di hatiku. Walaupun kau sudah mencampakkanku dan meninggalkanku, tetapi aku tak pernah mampu membenci mu. Itu karena aku terlalu menyayangi mu. Bagiku, kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk dicintai, tetapi kau adalah orang yang sangat pantas untuk disayangi. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat menyayangi mu. Aku tak pernah mau mencintai mu, karena cinta adalah hal yang bersifat sementara. Namun tidak dengan kasih sayang, kasih sayang adalah hal yang bersifat abadi. Orang yang kau benci, suatu saat dapat menjadi orang yang kau cintai, begitu pula sebaliknya. Orang yang kau sayangi memang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk menyakiti mu, tapi kau takkan pernah tega membencinya, karena kau menyayanginya.

15 Maret. Satu tahun yang lalu kau pergi meninggalkan ku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku mendatangi taman tempat kita biasa bertemu. "_Our Secret Garden"_, sebuah taman kecil yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga, namun jarang ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju bangku taman yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Aku pun seperti melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Rambut keperakan yang berdiri melawan arah gravitasi. Ah! Sepertinya aku mengenal pemilik rambut tersebut. "Tidak mungkin", gumamku. Ya, tidak mungkin ia berada di sini, karena yang aku tahu ia sedang berada di Amerika. Tetapi aku tak mungkin salah, orang itu seperti... Kakashi?

_**Normal POV**_

Seorang pria berambut keperakan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Matanya menatap objek di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Namun ia merasakan adanya hawa kehadiran seseorang. Ia pun bergegas berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang tersebut. Kakashi Hatake –nama pria tersebut– tersenyum menatap sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Perempuan berambut pink dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar 160cm hanya dapat menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan perempuan tersebut, dan perempuan itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya jarak diantara mereka hanya setengah meter.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura Haruno." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kakashi? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Kakashi. Namun ternyata, kerinduan Sakura pada sosok Kakashi membuatnya tak berpikir panjang dan langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kakashi dengan erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?", air mata Sakura pun mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kakashi yang kaget dengan tindakan Sakura hanya dapat terdiam sesaat seblum membalas pelukan Sakura. "Maaf, aku telah membuat mu sedih. Oleh karena itu, aku kembali untuk menghapus kesedihan itu", Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap wajahnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan.", ajak Kakashi. Sakura pun hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

Kakashi dan Sakura pun turun dari motor Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R milik Kakashi. Mereka kini berada di sebuah danau kecil yang berada di kaki gunung. Mereka pun mulai menaiki sebuah perahu kecil dan menikmati pemandangan di danau tersebut.

"Kashi-nii, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangi mu. Kau sangat berarti bagi ku. Kau adalah semangat hidup untukku", ucap Sakura sambil membalikan badan dan duduk dipangkuan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya dapat terdiam dan menjaga keseimbangan perahu. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kakashi dan mencium Kakashi. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa yang tak berarti apa-apa, namun lama kelamaan, Kakashi mulai terangsang dan membalas ciuman Sakura sambil memegang erat pinggangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, perahu sudah tidak seimbang. Mereka pun jatuh ke danau. Beruntung, mereka tak jauh dari daratan.

Setelah menepi, Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan khawatir. Wajahnya yang puncat kedinginan menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Saku, lebih baik kita pergi mencari tempat penginapan. Kita tidak mungkin pulang sekarang, hari sudah mulai gelap dan kau sudah kedinginan. Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baiklah..."

Mereka pun pergi mencari sebuah penginapan. Setelah mendapatkan penginapan, mereka ganti bju dengan baju yang telah disiapkan pemilik penginapan. Sakura yang merasa sangat lelah langsung saja tertidur. Kakashi yang melihatnya dari sofa, hanya bisa menghela nafas. Karena dirinyalah Sakura seperti ini. Kakashi memang sengaja hanya menyewa satu kamar agar ia dapat merawat Sakura. Ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura, karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Kurenai, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Kakashi sambil mengelus dan menatap cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya.

_**The End**_


End file.
